GoodNight
by Takachu
Summary: BL. ManJuu. Oneshot. They sleep together. Not in that way. That's all.


Good Night  
By Yohajumao Go  
Pairing: ManJuu

Warnings: Yaoi, BL, Manjyoume's imagination -- Tell me if you feel that I need to change the rating please.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or show. Original site - http // yohajumao . blog18 . fc2 . com. No spaces.

---

"Manjyoume-kun!!" Juudai exclaimed, while running after the boy once class was over. He managed to catch up to the other boy's fast pace and pounced on him from behind. "Manjyoume-kun! Why don't you wait for me!?" He pouted.

"Leave me alone! Osiris red dropout boy! And it's Manjyoume "san" da! Inside he wanted to cry. Juudai was getting harder and harder to yell at with his cuteness and innocence.

"Okay, okay. _Sanda_. Let's go get coffee!" Juudai offered, not fazed by the insults.

"Coffee will make you more annoying. Leave me alone," Manjyoume wanted to cry even more. By saying no to Juudai, breaking his fragile little innocent heart was so easy…

Juudai latched onto Manjyoume's arm cutely. "Ne, ne. Can we get some soda then?"

"…Will you shut up then?"

"Yes!"

Manjyoume sighed. "Fine! Let's go buy you a soda and then I'm going home!" They turned to walk toward the Osiris red cafeteria. Manjyoume dug into his pocket and got out 200￥. "Which do you want?"

"Mm… strawberry!! Something with strawberry!"

"There is nothing with that here…"

Juudai seemed to think a little. "Hm… that one!" he exclaimed, pointing to a cola in decision.

"Alright." He threw in 100￥ and got that one for Juudai, then another for himself.

"Juuda- oh! Hey, Manjyoume-_san_! What are you doing in the Osiris red cafeteria?" asked a freshman Osiris red student. Manjyoume _never_ came to this cafeteria. Even if it was just to save a bit of pride. And the fact that he was attached to Juudai didn't answer anything.

Manjyoume saw the freshman's gaze move to where Juudai was latching onto him. He had grown so used to it that he didn't even notice anymore. Quickly he pulled out of Juudai's grasp. "Shut up, dropout!" This didn't help his pride.

He turned around and began to make his way out, a cola in hand.

Juudai immediately followed him. "Wait, Manjyoume-kun!!"

He caught up outside. "_Sanda!_"

"Yes, yes, _sanda_," Juudai smiled super sweetly.

Manjyoume sighed. "What is it now?"

Juudai latched onto his arm again. "Let's go hang out in your dorm! Mine's so lonely!"

"No! Leave me alone!"

"Please! Please, please, please!!"

"No!"

"Please!" Juudai continued pleading and pestering him while latching closer to Manjyoume, looking at him with wide pleading eyes.

Manjyoume wanted to cry again. "No! Leave me alone! You're evil!"

"I'm not evil! You are evil if you say no to me! Please??"

"No!" Manjyoume pulled out of Juudai's hold and walked at a faster pace. Noticing the other stopped following, he slowed down until he came to a stop and then turned around a little to see what Juudai was doing. Juudai was looking down at the soda in his hands. His eyes looked… sad and rejected.

_Agh…_ He hated his weakness! Why!? Why did Juudai have to be so cute!? He walked back to stop in front of the brunette and crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine! You can come for a little! Just don't break anything!"

Right away Juudai's face brightened up and he tackled Manjyoume into a hug. "Thank you! ♥ I love you, Manjyoume-kun!!"

"It's—oh, never mind." It was hopeless with Juudai. Just hopeless. He subconsciously rested his arms on Juudai's back while the other hugged him in his happiness. "Oi, oi, come on. Let's go already." He didn't want to put on a false show.

Juudai let go of the hug and latched back onto the boy's arm as they made their way to Manjyoume's little private place. Manjyoume opened the door and let Juudai in before closing it shut.

Juudai right away dropped onto the bed happily and felt in bliss with the fabric of the bed covers against his skin. It was soft in his opinion, but then again this is Juudai we're talking about.

Manjyoume heaved a sigh and took off his long coat, dropping it over a chair, and took off his shoes at his genkan. Then he walked over to one side of his bed and lay down onto his back, head on a pillow, making sure not to collide with Juudai. It was too silent, considering that he was in Juudai's presence, so it felt too awkward. He decided to break the silence.

"Well, I do agree that my bed must be much more comfortable than yours." He smirked as he said this.

Juudai lifted himself a little off the bed, using his hands to support his upper body weight, as he looked over to where Manjyoume's face was. He slowly and lazily crawled further onto the bed until his face could rest on a pillow next to Manjyoume's. He turned onto his side to face the other. "It is. And now that Syou moved up and Hayato isn't here anymore… It gets lonely there." He paused. "It's like when you have something. And then when it is gone, you can't replace it with something new. Not that I don't like my new roommates; it just feels lonely with them. Manjyoume isn't a new person to me, so it feels more comfortable around you," Juudai explained in his one-sided conversation. He glanced back over at the other's face to see if he understood what he was saying. "Oi… Hey! Don't fall asleep when I'm talking!" Juudai grabbed the pillow that was under his head a second ago and gently whacked Manjyoume's chest with it. "Mean!"

Manjyoume opened one eye to look at the boy. "I'm not sleeping. I'm resting my eyes."

Juudai immediately stopped whacking him. "Oh." He sat up, back against the headboard, pillow in his lap. He had dropped his sneakers when he had flopped down onto the bed. "Daitokuji-sensei said he wanted to switch my room to place another freshman into it instead of me. I wonder where I will be placed. Ne, ne, Manjyoume-_sanda_?" he continued talking and then glanced down to see what Manjyoume was thinking.

Said boy just groaned out a response, not really caring.

"Ne, ne, I wonder how Hayato is doing. Haven't heard from him in a long time." He paused. "And I haven't seen Syou nor Kenzan all day too." He felt something poke his thigh and glanced down to see Manjyoume pushing his head against him.

"Let me sleep," the black-haired ex-obelisk said, keeping his face against the brunette's thigh.

"Aa… You want me to leave?" he asked. He knew the answer. It was almost a routine.

"You don't have to…" Manjyoume mumbled and his breathing evened out. Juudai smiled down at him. They had grown so much closer, even if Manjyoume didn't want to admit it out loud. Juudai moved his hand to play around with Manjyoume's hair.

He reached over for the soda can he had dropped onto the bed and opened it. He began to drink it up, while subconsciously playing with the other's hair. He then felt himself growing tired from the day and reached over to the nightstand next to Manjyoume. He put the can there and then carefully slid down, as not to wake the other up, and made the both of them comfortable, before slowly drifting off to sleep as well.

---

BREAK

---

Manjyoume awakened after a well-deserved nap. He felt something was different and then grew aware of the slow rising up and down chest below him. He moved his gaze to Juudai's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful… 'So… how long did we sleep for this time…?' He turned slightly to be able to see the clock on his nightstand. He noticed Juudai's open can beside it and smiled gently before noticing the time. 'A-ah… 01:15!?' He sat up, alerted. This woke Juudai.

The brunette yawned and stretched out. "Mn… what time is it…? I'm still sleepy…" He then noticed Manjyoume looking at him nervously. "What's wrong?"

"…It's after midnight. Way after midnight."

It took a moment for this to sink into Juudai's head. "What?!" He sat up quickly as well. "I won't be able to get back into my dorm at this hour!" He seemed at a loss of what to do.

Manjyoume felt guilty, even though it was Juudai's idea to come here in the first place. "Aa. Sorry, I slept longer than I planned," he said as if everything was normal, even though he wasn't sure what the other should do.

"Uwah! What if they have dorm checks and they find I'm not there!? Where am I going to go!?" He panicked slightly.

"Calm down."

Juudai immediately calmed down. No, he wasn't really worried about the dorm checks because he could just say that he fell asleep. He even had Manjyoume as a witness. Besides, if there _were_ dorm checks, it would have been to late to do anything about those by now.

"Just… stay here the night. Whatever," Manjyoume said, sounding as if he didn't really care, as he got up to stretch.

Juudai beamed at him. "Thank you, Manjyoume-kun!"

"_Sanda_…"

"Right." Juudai watched him make his way around the room. "Where are you going?"

The ex-obelisk blue student glanced back at him. "Shower. Then sleep. You can go after me." He wasn't planning on offering good hospitality for Juudai to go first, so with that, he opened his washroom door and disappeared inside.

Juudai pushed himself up into a sitting position, and then finally stood up. He walked over to where he had previously dropped his sneakers and picked them up before neatly putting them side-by-side at the genkan. He then walked over to the window. The curtains were open and beyond the glass he could see the dark night. He carefully shut the curtains. The lights in Manjyoume's room were on while they were napping, so who knows who could have walked by and seen them?

The brunette turned back to the room and noticed the coat Manjyoume had previously thrown over his chair. He walked over and picked it up, smiling to himself. _((So… he was being the housewife here.))_ He neatly folded it and neatly placed it over the back. There really wasn't much to do, considering that Manjyoume's room was overall clean and neat. Juudai walked over to the bed and sat down, facing the pillows. He neatly pulled the blanket off a little and fixed up the pillow that he had previously messed with a little. The bed sheets felt really warm and held Manjyoume's fresh scent. He heard a door open, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oi, I'm done."

Juudai turned around and blushed when he did so. Manjyoume had on nothing but a small towel around his waist, and he was drying his hair with another. He noticed Juudai's blush and gave him an amused look. "Aa…" Juudai looked away, realizing that he had been staring a little.

Manjyoume smiled when he realized Juudai had prepared the bed for them and tidied up the room a little. He lay down on his back on the opposite side of the bed from Juudai's side. "You can find something to wear in that drawer…" he mumbled, lazily pointing to a shelf on the other side of the room.

Juudai nodded, smiling brightly, and walked over to the shelf, opening the top drawer, since he wasn't sure which one it was. He immediately blushed as he found himself staring at some of the other's more personally belongings—such which included condoms, lube, etc.

"Bottom drawer."

"Sorry!" Juudai's blush deepened and he quickly shut the top one.

"It's okay." Manjyoume shut his eyes.

Juudai took out a thin, soft black top and pants from the bottom drawer and made his way to the washroom.

Manjyoume waited for a few minutes until he heard the water start pouring. That's when he slowly sat up and removed the towel from around his waist. He finished drying himself off with the towel, before tossing it onto the chair where his trench lay. He noticed the mirror by the washroom door and stood to go up to it.

He stared at his reflection. He had nothing on and his hair was still damp. His body was slim, yet still muscular in a way. He put a hand up to his chest gently and softly slid it down his body, down to his waist, then down to below.

…Juudai was right behind the wall. Manjyoume let out a low groan. He continued staring into the mirror as he began to imagine Juudai's own slim body sneaking up from behind, snaking his arms around his waist, bringing them lower, as he rested his lips on the back of the ex-obelisk's neck. Then he would press up against his back and…

He heard the shower shut off and quickly snapped out of it. He opened his drawer and took out the closest pajama bottoms he could find, which were black, and slipped them on. He shook his head as thoughts of the smaller brunette boy continued to pry their way into his mind.

"Manjyoume-kun," a voice broke his thoughts.

He abruptly turned to face the owner of that sweet voice and the sight of Juudai filled his vision. He was still drying his pretty hair, which had slightly darkened from the water, and there were droplets of water that made their way down his neck, slowly down his chest, and to under the material of that nightshirt he was wearing.

"I'm done," Juudai stated.

Manjyoume stayed silent for several seconds before answering. "Aa… Don't get my bed too wet." He then walked back to his bed and lay back down. He was the one who needed to worry about getting his bed wet.

He lay down and pulled a blanket over himself, up to his waist. He didn't bother to put on a shirt. Juudai went over to the other side. He dropped his towel to where the other's was and lay down beside him onto his stomach, after moving the blanket aside. "I want to duel…" he said, feeling bored.

"Go to sleep," Manjyoume mumbled.

"Mn… and then have a nice meal after I win…"

"Go to sleep," Manjyoume repeated.

"I'll still share some with you."

Manjyoume took the other end of the blanket and draped it over Juudai. "Go to sleep." Juudai smiled and turned to face the ebony-haired duelist. Manjyoume turned his head a little to look back at him. "Hm?"

Juudai moved closer and cuddled into his side. "Good night!" And he was asleep.

Manjyoume stared at him momentarily, and gently allowed his arm to rest on the boy's back. "Night…" he mumbled and shut his eyes for the night.

---

END


End file.
